Haruhi's Dark Secrets
by WaterLily321
Summary: Haruhi has been having nightmares, but when a man her own age and looks just like her will she finally remember the secrets that she has kept represt for all these years. This is my First fanfiction so please go easy on me and review.
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

A/N: This is my first fan fiction so sorry for OOCness or spelling mistakes. I hope you like it. Please review Thank You.

Dream Mode

_Haruhi, six years old, was running through the dark streets, she could hear the pursuers gaining on her as she ran. Her feet were sore and she wanted to stop but fear of going back to…to that .._place _scared her more, so she drove on. Haruhi rounded a corner, only to be meet with a dead end. She knew she was caught because she didn't have time to try to go back the way she came…They were to close to recap her steps. Then, all of a sudden, she heard the feet stop right…behind….her. She turned and came face to face with a demon, you could call it. It's hair was white and falling out, its teeth were yellow and rotting. It had long bony arms and legs with a torso that looked like it hadn't eaten for days. It smiled at her with murderous content, ,gleaming, in its yellow eyes._

"_Found you! Found you! Found you!" It sang, more like taunted, over and over in a crackling voice that sounded inhuman._

_GET AWAY FROM ME! GO AWAY! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" Haruhi yelled franticly. The thing only smiled as it started to walk slowly up to her. When it was close enough, the demon took one of its long fingers and put it under Haruhi's chin, making her look at him straight in the eyes._

"_What do I want? Well that really doesn't matter because I was told just to capture you." It said, "But you should consider yourself lucky, because if I had my was.." it moved to her ear and whispered, "I would make sure that you died a painful death, but then again he never said I couldn't rough you up a bit."_

_That was when Haruhi screamed._

The Waking World

"Haruhi…..Haruhi wake up its time to go to school…HARUHI" Ranka said attempting to wake up his daughter before her went to work. He was worried about her she hasn't been acting like she usually would and hasn't getting up later the her usual time.

Haruhi groaned as she slowly opened her. She had a huge headache and felt sick to her stomach. The same nightmare had plagued her unconscious mind for a few weeks now and she was suffering from fatigue.

"Uhh, I'll be….at the sidewall…..in the park." Haruhi said tiredly.

"Are you sure you are alright to go to school?" Ranka ask his daughter.

"Yeah…I'll be at the house in a minute." Haruhi said in reply.

"Why don't you go back to sleep Haruhi?" Ranka started to ask only to see that his daughter was already asleep. He grabbed his things and quietly left the apartment.

Host Club at Ouran High School

"_WHAT MY DARLING DAUGHTER IS SICK!" yelled the host club's king, Tamaki Suoh._

"_Calm down boss she's just sick." said the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, in union.._

"_NO MY DARLING HARUHI COULD BE LYING IN HER BED WHILE BUGLARS BREAK IN TO HER HOUSE" Tamaki yelled in anger._

"_Then why don't we just go to Haru-chan, huh Tama-chan?" asked Honey as he stuffed his face with delicious flavored cakes. _

_With that said Tamaki forced all the others into his limo and drove to Haruhi's apartment, but what they didn't know was the horror and secrets that were waiting for them when they get their. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Light in the bedroom

A/N: YAY I GOT REVIEWS even though it was a little. Thank you SO much for reviewing the last chapter if you did. Sorry for any grammar, spelling or any OOCnes Anyways I don't own Ouran High school and I'm sorry it took so long.

_At Haruhi's Apartment__

The host club walked up the stairs to get to Haruhi's apartment(though for Tamaki, he ran up them). When they all finally got to Haruhi's door they were all surprised to find it unlocked. Tamaki, being well himself, busts through the door. What they all saw next terrified them. Standing there was a demon with white hair that was falling out. It's yellow and rotting teeth was turned into a evil smile. The demon had bony and long arms and legs with a torso that looked like it never have eaten. It had yellow eyes that stood out on its pale grey skin.

Mori was the first to react by grabbing Honey and pulling him behind his back. The demon's smirk grew as it leapt for Haruhi's door only when it got close a giant fire ball came from behind the hosts and hit the demon right in chest.

"Don't move another inch you filthy little mongrel and you'll be incinerated." said a voice bitterly.

"Aw…come now I only wanted to play with her." The demon said in a crackly voice .

Just then a person round Haruhi's age walks in wearing a black tank top and light blue ripped jeans. The weird thing was that he looked exactly like Haruhi only his hair was jet black. From the look on his face he had enough of its talking, so he raised his arm. Fire engulfed the demon completely, its crackled screams could be heard through out the neighborhood. Then when the fire went out all that was left that the demon was even there were the black ashes left on the ground.

"Well now that's over with." the mysterious person mumbled to himself.

Honey, coming out from behind Mori's back, looked at the man and said, "Haru-chan we thought you were sick.."

"Honey-sempai, I don't think that's Haruhi." Kyoya said, "More like her twin"

The stranger rolled his eyes and was about to say something but was interrupted by a scream coming from Haruhi's room. All of them ran ahead, and when they entered the room they something that disturbed them. Haruhi's was sitting up in herbed with black markings, with red outlining them, covering her arms and reaching up to the top of her neck. Her eyes where closed tight, like she was in pain.

"HARUHI" The Host clubbed screamed.

The stranger just ran up to her and started shaking her screaming for her to fight it just a little bit long. Then all of a sudden a glowing bright light devoured the room causing everyone to fall in a deep sleep

=====================_Time Skip============================================_

_Kyoya was the first one to wake up. He looked around the room and noticed the walls were purple and the floors were a dark gray. There were two brown chairs in against the wall on both sides and a leather couch in the middle of the room. The weird thing was, there were no windows, like whoever they were someone didn't want them to escape. Next to wake was Haru- no it was the stranger who looked like her._

"_No not here. She doesn't even remember." whispered the stranger._

"_Who are you and what do you mean when you say no not here?" Kyoya asked suddenly, making the other jump._

_The stranger sighed "My names Luke Yami and welcome to the death arena." _


	3. Chapter 3: Luke's POV

A/N: YAY I GOT REVIEWS even though it was a little. Thank you SO much for reviewing the last chapter if you did. Sorry for any grammar, spelling or any OOCnes Anyways I Don't own Ouran High School Host club.

_Luke's ._

The man who I hear they call Kyoya looked surprised when I said this but soon enough put back on his poker face. Man, all I wanted to do was check on Haruhi, but now I have to look after all these goons until Haruhi wakes up. *sigh* This is going to be a long week.

"HARUHI" said the one called Tamaki as he jumped on me, "OH MY PRECIOUS HARUHI ARE YOU OKAY. DADDY HERE FOR YOU.

I pushed him off of me, but he got a sad look and turned to Kyoya and cried, "MOMMA HARUHI SAYS SHE DOESN'T NEED HER DADDY ANY MORE."

"Maybe she just doesn't like you anymore, Boss." Chimed the twins.

They then laughed as Tamaki went into a corner and sulked. All of a sudden mushrooms started appearing and he started muttering to himself. This caused me to crack with laughter. There was a knock at the door and everyone froze well except for Mori, watching Honey who was sleeping, and of course Haruhi, who still had the markings over her skin and was muttering something along the lines of "Suck it up and jump".

"_Sh, Nobody. Make. A. sound." I whispered._

"_Hey, isn't the all mighty Black Ace in there?" a deep voice questioned._

"_Yea, but I wouldn't bother. Heard she lost her memory or something." another softer voice answered. _

_You could practically hear the smirk on his face when the first voice said, "Well then, why don't we have some fun while we can."_

"_But the boss said-" _

"_The Boss said we couldn't kill her, but he never said we couldn't have some fun."_

"_I guess you're right, well then lets play." _

_You could hear them getting up and walking closer to our door. I knew that if we didn't hide we'd be in big trouble I turned towards the hosts and whispered, "Hide." I grabbed Haruhi and hide in the closet. (A/N: Yes there is a closet it was there the WHOLE time hiding like a ninja.) _

_Everyone had just gotten away from sight, when the door opened. I looked through the crack in the closet and saw that one was tall and big muscles. He skin was dark purple and he had bright pink hair. His eyes were sparkling a orange sliver and when he entered the room he crouched and sniffed the ground. _

_The next guy was small and had green scaly skin with orange hair. His eyes were changing to every color; blue, green, white, black and the last one was like a rainbow. _

_The green one, I have named Rainbow, looked at Pinky and mouthed the words "Take out the flute, that will definitely draw her out if she is in there." NO, NOT that. If they pull out that we're done for. To everyone else the sound is the most beautiful sound in the world, but to me and Haruhi, it's the most painful sound in the world. It makes our ears bleed and veins (A/N: I hope that's the right spelling of it) pop out. Pinky brought the flute to his mouth and started to play._

_A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. Plz review you will be my best friend for the rest of the day. _


	4. Chapter 4: Haruhi's Dream

A/N: Thanks for the reviews future or past. NOW ON WITH THE STORY

Italics in the beginning is a dream.

=================================Haruhi's POV=================================

_I was watching ten year old self read a book in a playground on a bench. It was peaceful with the sun shining through the trees, the soft breeze blowing, and the smell of the roses near the tree line. But what caught me as odd was that my hair wasn't brown, it was white as snow and spiked a little. I wore a black with purple stripped shirt that had a broken heart as its logo. My pants were black and reached just about to the top of my knees with combat boots that reached above my ankles. _

"_SIS WE HAVE A JOB" said a man who looked just like me only he had black hair. He wore a a black tank top under his white jacket with long black and white plaid pants and wore regular tennis shoes. _

_The other me sighed and looked up from her book, "Luke how many times have I told you that yelling is not needed when you're right behind me?" _

_Luke looked deep in thought for a moment than smiled, "I lost count after one hundred and fifty-three."_

_I(the one that is in that is in the dream) rolled my eyes " So, what's the next job then" _

"_Well his name is Zachery Varen. Pendulum wants us to capture him and get information about #56, says he might know where he is." Luke said sitting beside me(in the dream)on the bench._

"_So after we get the information are we to hand him over to them?" _

"_No. They want us to get ride of him after we're done, then head back to head quarters." Luke looked at his watch. "Welp, we better get going." _

_As he goes to get up a piercing sound went through the air. It was a hideous. Painful nose. Before I knew it, I was on the floor clenching my ears. I could feel drops of liquid coming out of them and knew it was blood. "STOP!" I screamed over and over again. I saw combat boots walk my way and then were standing right in front of my face. _

"_Shh, why don't you rest a little." The me from the dream said. She touched my head and then everything went black._

======================================Luke's POV============================================================

The pain was horrible. Both mine and Haruhi's ears were bleeding yet I refused to let us make a sound. I covered Haruhi's mouth with a cloth and bit my lip to the point of drawing blood. Rainbow was looking around the room to see a stir or hear a scream, but when he found one he looked frustrated. I was starting to hope that he was going to stop Pinky from playing the song when all of a sudden Haruhi started to stir and wake up. I was expecting her to freak out about being with a stranger, but when she looked at me I saw recognition in her eyes. She moved her head towards the sound and stood up. She walked calmly up to Pinky and ripped the flute right out of his hands. As soon as the sound stop so did the bleeding and the pain.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Black Ace. Heard you lost you're memories ." Rainbow smiled and cracked his hands, "You're probably scared."

Rainbow raised his fist to take a swing, but before he could even move Haruhi punched him in the stomach so hard it sent him crashing into the other wall.

"Whoever said I was scared?" Haruhi asked as her hair became long, white, and spiked.

Pinky's face twisted with fear, his hands shook, his legs wobbled. It seemed that he knew the secret. That when you wake up Black Ace, someone is going to die.

A/N: Hope you liked it. PLZ review. THANKS FOR READING


	5. Chapter 5: Black Ace and the past

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I got sick. Now as usually THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors and any OOCness. I don't own Ouran. Oh by the way Black Ace is kinda sadistic while fighting, but around people she trust she is friendly, I guess. BTW Black Ace has been what you could call watching Haruhi and knows about what is going on in Haruhi's life. Now on with the show

=======================Black Ace's POV=======================================

I watched as the Pinky about pee his pants his fear and laughed walked over to him. I leaned closer to him till I was just by his ear.

"What cat got your tough. I thought you would you would e happy to see me after so long." I whispered into his ear sounding upset.

"I-I did I-its just that I, uh" stuttered Pinky in fear, MAN I missed this.

I smirked and was about to say something when all of a sudden Rainbow came shooting out of the rubble and smashing me right into the other wall. I got up and spit out the blood that filled my mouth while I started to smile creepily. _This is going to be fun,"_ I thought as I ran up to him and hit him right on the jaw. He got up and tried to him me again but, realizing it was still in my hand, I hit him as hard as I could in the head with the flute.

Staggering he tried to attack again only I bet him to it by hitting his throat with the flute making him cough up lots of blood. He fell on the ground and I put my bare foot to his head.

"Now who should be scared of who, huh Rainbow?" I asked as I laughed. Rainbow could barely breathe and you could hear it too, as he took his loud shaky breaths. After a little while he stopped breathing all together and his eyes lost all light in them as he died.

"Well that lasted less then expected. I thought he would out up more of a fight." I shrugged then turned my attention on Pinky, "Oh well, now tell me Pinky who do you work for."

Pinky was shaking from head to toe, which made me laugh inwardly. "I w-w-work for Pendulum. T-th-they wanted you to…to play this game a-a-and w-w-win this game, then your brother and yous debt to them would be repaid" he stuttered….again.

After he said that I was debating on letting him live or not when a voice from behind said, "Haruhi, Daddy doesn't know what is going on, but you should let this man go and give him the chance you didn't give to the one you called Rainbow."

Wait did he just call himself daddy. I turned around and came face to face with a very serious looking Tamaki. Now usually Haruhi would be surprised to see him like this but to me it doesn't faze me. Everyone has a dark side.

"And why should I do that….Daddy dearest?" (A/N: I hope you know who that is.)

============================Haruhi in her subconscious=============================

I was sucked into the five year old me as Luke and I ran through the woods to our home. I guess almost the whole family lived in what you could call a small village one where dragons dwell and help our family fight the demons that lurk in the shadows of the real world. There is even a legend in our family that says, if anyone is born that can turn their hair a pure white is the one that will be the most powerful in all of the clans history. We call them the Dragon Whisperers(which only has a 35% chance of them being born when someone is pregnant.) But there is one case that has a 1% chance to happen every 1,000 years. It's what we call the "Yin Yang Warrior." It is said that when they use their dark powers their hair turn a snowy pure white with glowing red eyes and when they use the lighter powers, their hair is jet black with glowing light blue eyes. It is said that they are the most powerful human to walk the earth.

Anyways, when we got there we saw almost the whole place was up in flames and raced to see where our parents where. As we went further in to the fire screams and cries flooded through the air. Then when we finally got to our house we heard the voices of what the little me recognized as my, eight year old, brother, Gavin, and my parents.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, TO YOUR OWN FAMILY NO LESS." My father's voice shouted.

"I was doing to save my little sister Father. With you and mother getting a divorce you barely see what is going on in her life anymore. All you do is fan over Luke and how good he is at the family business." I heard Gavin's voice answered calmly.

"THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SELL OUT LOCATION TO PENDULUM! THEY ALREADY KILLED HALF OF OUR FAMILY WITH THE FIRE OUTSIDE!" screamed my father's voice again.

"Yes it does, Haruhi deserves better that you because one day she will be the head of this family like it or not." My brother's voice said in what sounded like a threat.

"SHE WILL NOT BE THE HEAD. SHE CAN'T EVEN CONTROL HER WEAK LITTLE POWER YET" My mother's voice suddenly screamed at him. I felt like crying and looked over to see through a crack in the door to see what was going on. My father was tall with dark black hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing a robe, that identified him as the head, with sandals on and his face was red with anger.

My mother was small with red hair and blue eyes. She wore regular clothes, like a back T-shirt and blue jeans on. Her face was twisted with a mix between pity and disgust. Gavin was sun tanned and had dark red hair that was straight. He had dark gray eyes and was the most liked by girls in his school even though he was in third or forth grade. He was wearing a black shirt that had a grey dragon twirling around it for the design and had on blue shorts.

"SHE IS A SPECIAL AND TALENTED LITTLE GIRL. IF YOU JUST OPENED YOUR EYES YOU WOULD SEE THAT SHE IS DIFFERENT. HAVE YOU NOT NOTICED THAT HER HAIR TURNS PURE WHITE OR JET BLACK WHEN SHE USES HER POWERS OR THAT THE DRAGONS IN THIS VILLAGE HELP HER THE MOST AND EVEN FAVOR HER OVER THEIR OWN MASTERS. CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT SHE IS THE ONE!" Gavin, for the first time since I've known him, shouted.

"That is not possible…the dragons only do that is when….they are the Chosen one..the..the" It sounded like mother was hyperventilating, but no one else took notice.

"NO I REFUSE TO EXCEPT THAT. SHE IS THE WEAKES ONE IN ALL OF THE VILLLAGE" father yelled yet again.

All Gavin did was flick his hand when all of a sudden two large ghastly, gigantic, black dog came from the shadows and leapt at my parents. The only thing I could do was watch as they were ripped apart.

A/N: There the people who are reading this gift, I made a longer chapter then usual. I hoped I explained good enough for all of you to understand because sometimes I'm bad at explaining. Anyways now that you know little about the Haruhi in my stories past, I have a question. Would you like to have a paring in this or just no? It would be very kind of you to help…..Welp I'm off type ya later.


	6. Chapter 6: The Breakdown

A/N: I don't own Ouran. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar errors. THANKS FOR REVIEWING :D. Now on to the show.

=========================Tamaki's POV=======================================

I watched as my little Haruhi kill the man she called "Rainbow". Everyone was surprised by this behavior that she was giving off and couldn't let it go on any further. So when she started to get a look on her face, like she was deciding whether or not to kill the man called "Pinky" I couldn't allow it.

"Haruhi, Daddy doesn't know what is going on, but you should let this man go and give him the chance you didn't give to the one you called Rainbow." I said.

"And why should I do that….Daddy dearest?" To say I was surprised she said this was an understatement. This was NOT the Haruhi I or the host club members know.

"Because this is wrong! You can't just go around killing people for amusement!" I practically shouted.

She just started to laugh like it was the funniest joke, "If its wrong then why does you're father the head of your company hire trained assassin's to go and kill off the competitors, hmm?"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I shouted, "He wouldn't do that."

"Oh reeaally(A/N: that is really extended) now. How do you explain the sudden loss in money or how when someone gets close to beating your father that they suddenly die the nest day under suspicious motive?" Haruhi said as she circled us like prey.

"Tama-chan's father wouldn't do that, he's a good boy" Honey said.

"We all have our secrets Honey. Not everything in this world is cake and sunshine." Haruhi's face darkened.

All of a sudden Haruhi's face twisted into that of a pain one, "Stop, I don't want to see this anymore!" She begged, "NO, you must see it! This is why we were like this. That is how we became Blakc Ace Haruhi!" Haruhi's angered faced replied.

"I DON'T WANNNA SEE MY PARENTS BE RIPPED TO SHREDS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME ANYMORE!" The real Haruhi screamed.

The next thing I know Haruhi has a glowing circle around her and in the middle was the Yin Yang sign. The sides made a pillar of light surround her, then the sign started to spin at alarming rate, becoming a blur. Haruhi crouched down on her knees with her hands on her head, sobbing. The wind picked up making everything move and hard to hear.

"NO!" Luke (I heard him say it earlier) screamed.

"WHAT'S GOING ON." I shouted to him.

"I' TELL YOU LATER. RIGHT NOW WE NEED TO CALM HARUHI DOWN!" he said sounding desperate.

The couch was destroyed, and the chairs were bing torn apart.

"HOW!" all of us at the host club shouted at once.

:"NO WERE GOING TO HAVE TO WING IT!" Luke shouted. Then his face light up like he had an idea, but before I could say anything he ran towards the circle of light and destruction.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER, anyways hoped you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7: Inslight to the Past

A/N: I got soem reviews that says that I'm should make my stories longer, so I promise to try to make them longer than usual. Anyways Thanks for Reviewi. Oh, I don't own Ouran D':

===============================Luke POV======================================

I watched as Haruhi started to have a breakdown. Her mind was fighting the power that flows through her veins. As everyone else was freaking out I had to find a way to calm her down. Finally it came to me, when we were little and Haruhi got upset she would always want a hug. I know it most likely the stupidest plan ever, but you know what, I really don't care at the moment.

I ran into the torrent of wind and light, then ran up to where I saw Haruhi crouching near the floor with her hands on her head and her red eyes glowing with black smoke surrounding them. Tears were falling down her face, before I could rethink any of this, I ran up and hugged her.

"shhh, its okay Haruhi, shh" I whispered over and over as she screamed.

Finally after what seemed like an forever (but really like two hours) she calmed down. The light dimmed, the yin yang symbol disappeared and lastly her eyes stopped glowing as her eyes drifted closed.

"What just happened?" the hosts said together, except for Mori and Kyoya.

"Well to explain that, I'm going to have to tell you our story."

======================Haruhi's inner mind========================================

I woke up in a dark room, and when I mean dark I mean you can't see anything, the walls the floor, everything was black. I got up off ,of what I assume to be, the floor and started to walk around trying to find a way out.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" I yelled as I walked around.

After about an hour of doing that, I was starting to lose hope that I was going to be in this darkness forever, alone. Then in the distance I see a small white light. I take off running.

"HELLO, IS THERE ANYONE IN THERE! I screamed. Soon the light was unbearably close and bright that I had to cover my eyes. Then the light turned into a picture.

================================Luke's POV(Real word)===========================

"We grew up in the middle of the woods in a place called Hikari Village. The village had a great connection with dragons of this day and age. It is said that the first Yami served the dragons that kept peace, meaning the Yin yang dragons. When a war broke out between the dragons he absorbed both of them into his bodies to save the world from destruction. Now every time the world needs someone to save it or the war starts again the dragons reappear inside one of the Yami's. " I started

Anyways, when we were born our parents were expecting great things from Haruhi since she was the oldest, but as we grew up her powers didn't show. Only later did we learn that she was the yin yang warrior and the dragons stayed inside because she was too little to handle the powers that they have. Because of that mother and father thought of her as the disgrace of the family and treated her badly and me like a prince."

"I hated that. They yelled and beat Haruhi, she was only three so she couldn't fight back. I remember the day of our fourth birthday. We were playing when a demon attacked us, Haruhi broke an arm and a rib trying to protect me, so all I got was a bad bruise. When our parents found out they were SO worried, but only for me they paid no attention to Haruhi while Gavin, our older brother, treated her wounds.

"What was Gav-Chan like?" Honey asked cutely

"Well Gavin was very protected of Haruhi. For most of our lives he would ignore me and care for Haruhi. That was fine by me, she needed someone to love her. But then one day on our way back from school Haruhi and I smelled something burning. We got to the village only to find it burning. Screams filled the air and blood covered the streets. Scared, we ran back to out parents house only to over hear that Gavin sold us out to the Red Bloods or a high order of demons that would pillage and kill everything in sight if we let them."

"He said that he did this because they didn't know Haruhi's true potent ional and was worried that they weren't treating her right, but in actuality he wanted to use her to gain money. He was selfish. Anyways, after that he sent hellhounds after them and tore them apart bit by bit. "

"After that day we ran and for a year we were successful, but than Gavin found us. He took Haruhi and left. For three years I thought she was dead, but on our 9th birthday I found her on a street covered in blood dried and fresh with her close torn in places. Her eyes, though, are what got me the most, they held mo light, no happiness, just emptiness. That's all of the story I'm willing to tell. " I said as silent tears fell down my face.

=================================Haruhi's POV (inner mind)========================

When the picture finally cleared the it kind of like watching an old hazy television. The walls were covered in blood and bodies were all around a figure in black clothes. It was only then that I realized the figure was a seven year old me, but my eyes…..they held nothing, they looked…empty.

"Tsk, that was way too easy." the younger me said with a shrug.

She then took the blood and painted a diamond on the wall and put a black ace in the center of it. With the rest of the blood she wrote the words "Ace in the Hole" and started to walk towards the door.

The picture suddenly changed to what looked like a seven year old me surrounded by more then a hundred men. Her eyes started to glow and half the men clenched the head with the head and screamed. She smiled an emotionless smile and slaughtered all of them with a flick of a wrist.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I things to do all week or weeks I don't remember when the last time I updated soooooooo yea anyways I hoped you like it.


	8. Chapter 8: The confused Luke

AN_**: I'M SO SORRY**_IVE HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, I had writers block and add the fact that I can get distracted easy, yea it took me longer than usual. I don't own Ouran High school Host club and I'm sorry for any OOCness, grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

======================Haruhi POV (inner mind)====================================

I watched as the picture changed again, with me shaking, afraid of what I would see next. Though instead of memories of blood and death, I was at a bar that had a dark brown wooden bar with stools that have red seats. The ceiling had a soft yellow glow, illuminating the whole bar. The weird thing is that, though it was a big bar, there was only a women with midnight black hair and was wearing a leather jacket. She had on black shorts and knee high boots with a sharp looking heels.

"Well its about time you came to visit." The girl said. At first I thought I was in another memory and was expecting someone to come in here at any time. But when she didn't answer I figured out that she was talking to me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She took the last shoot of her drink and turned around to reveal that it was me, only I had glowing turquoise eyes. She walked up to me and said, :"Well I'm technically you."

"So you're Black Ace?"

"NO! Ew, I'm insulted that you would think so!"

"Then who are you?"

"Well I'm your lighter half." After she saw my confused look she sighed and started to explain. "Okay, listen. You have three half's: a lighter side, a darker side , and a neutral side or your everyday life. You see in your life line something happened that traumatized you as a kid. Now normally when something like that happened the kid goings into a state of shock, but to cope you created us, the light and dark sides. All memories that were to dark or sad for you went to the dark side and the light memories went to me." She walked away and refilled her small cup with "Caption Morgan"

"Now you see when we get a memory we get more power and the one that has the most power fuses with the neutral side making them most like them. When you were growing up the bad and the good memories were even making it so that both of us fused with you, but when your parents died the bad memories grow. After you lost all your memories, there were no good or bad so we were both fused with you."

" Wait how'd I loose my memories?" I asked

"That's something you have to find out on your own." She said taking a sip of her drink. "Now what we need to do is get you ready for the games."

"What games?"

"Oh that's right you forgot, I'll explain. You see before, when you had your memories, an organization called "Pendulum" helped you out making you indebt to them. "

"What does that have to do with the games!"

"Well you see they are contender's in the game. This is how the games works, you get two or more strong people to fight for you, then you enter the games and fight to the death. The organization's entrée who wins get a wish, just one though. There are also limits to the rules like; you can't wish to be the ruler of the world, but you can wish for clues to do that. As well as you can't wish for anymore wishes, can't make someone who is dead come back to life, and you can't wish for someone to be in love with you." Light, as I chose to call her since she is my "lighter half", explained.

"So I'm some ones tool to get a wish and so that we don't die you want to train me, so I at least have a fighting chance, right?" I asked.

Light smiled "Exactly."

I felt my face brake into a grin, " Then let us begin."

========================Luke's POV===========================================

I wiped the tears, that were running down my face, with the back of my hand and looked at Haruhi's unconscious face.

"MY POOR DAUGHTER!" Tamaki's voice broke through the silence.

"But she's not your daughter Suoh." I said emotionlessly

Tamaki gasped and went to the corner and somehow started growing…mushrooms? How, where are they even coming from.

While I was trying to understand how the mushrooms randomly appeared from, Mori was looking out the door to see if some one else was going to come and threaten Honey.

"I wouldn't try to understand." Kyoya stated pushing up his glasses and writing something down in his notebook that, from what I've seen, he carries _everywhere. _

"So…this is normal?" I asked. Everyone just nodded and went back to what they were doing before. The twins were poking Tamaki with a stick, Mori was still by the door, Kyoya was well writing still, and Honey was in the corner whining about not having cake. To say that I was surprised that they weren't affect at all by what they just saw would be an understatement.

I was about to ask why, when Haruhi groaned in her sleep and started to get random scratches all over her.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MY DARLING DAUGHTER!" Tamaki said as he snapped out of it. Wait, where'd the mushrooms go? You know what I'm not even going to question it.

"I don't know, I guess well have to wait." I said

"She's your sister, why aren't you worried Lu-chan?" Honey asked

"I am, its just that….that," I looked down to where my jet black hair covered my brown eyes. "Its just that I can't do any thing at all for her but watch. It seems like all I can do is watch as she gets hurt."

"Don't think like that Lu-can, you stopped Haruhi from destroying everything in this room. Also was there when that demon went to attack her." Honey started to pat my head, "You're a good little brother."

"Yea!" The rest of them said together, even Mori. I smiled, but then a frown found my face as someone entered the room.

* * *

><p>AN: As I said before I'M SO VERY SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE!


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

Author's Note

I'm SO sorry for the slow update but I've caught the deadly disease to all writer's: WRITERS BLOCK. Yes, yes I know that I already said that I had writers block but hey I have so many ideas that I don't know what to do with them. I FEEL TERRIBLE for not updating and getting all your hopes up by this not being a story. I'll update my story as soon as I can.

- WL


	10. Chapter 9 LULU!

A/N: Sorry for OOCness, grammar mistakes, or spelling. I don't own Ouran ): Oh and to AmaixRodo96 if your reading this thank you for visiting me in writer blocks hospital Thanks for your support and to everyone else who was secretly waiting for me to update. Oh and one more thing IM SO VERY SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE I FEEL HORRIBLE DX.

=========================Luke's POV============================

"LU-LU!" Shouted a tiny little girl, that looked about nine, from the hole as she ran at me . She had short, curly silver hair with yellow eyes. She wore a black and white polka dot dress with a white ribbon in the middle that made the semi-big bow tie in the back.

" Akane may I ask what you're doing here?" I asked to my long time friend.

"Well for this round of the game you have to have a team of five people so the big guys running this jointed decided that me, you, Haruhi, Johnny, Erela, and Cormac are going to be the one to participate in this years games" Akane said with a cheerful smile.

"Who's the tiny runt?" Hikaru said.

"HEY, RESPECT YOUR ELDERS YOUNG MAN!" Akane yelled at him.

"Yea, sure." Hikaru said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Hikaru, you're able to believe that Honey is older, but not Akane" I asked laughing.

After awhile the host club, plus me and Akane were all having fun and joking around. Even the shadow king started to join into the conversation.

==========================Haruhi's POV================

Light and I have been training for what seems like years. At first I was getting my butt handed to me but at one training session everything started to click.

_Flashback_

Light kicked me to the ground, yet again, and went in for a punch in the face. After the third or fourth punch (I lost track) I got tired of her hitting me and caught her fist with my hand and threw her into to the wall right behind me making a loud CRASH, as she went through the wall.

"What the hell was that?" she asked her jacket ripped and her black hair a mess.

"I-I don't know. I just got so tired of you hitting me that I just wanted to push you into a wall." I replied amazed.

Ever since then, every time we fought it was always a tie and the other person was just as scratched up as the other.

_End of Flashback_

"Hey Haruhi, instead of fighting I have something to tell you." Light asked as she came into the room looking rather nervous.

"What could that be?" I asked worried for her.

"Well, you see, you have to start training with Black Ace from now."

"WHAT WHY?"

"So that way when she tries to take over again you can at least fight it. Then there's the fact that I'm only good with the fighting, but she is good with the powers that you hold. She'll help you control them" She came up and put a hand on my shoulder leading me to a huge black double door. She walked and open the doors, then, before I could say anything, pushed me inside and closed the doors.

====================Unknown POV===============================

I watched as Luke had a good time with Haruhi's and now his friends, anger flooded through me. How DARE those damn twins be happy after all they've done to me. I saw that the tall blond on they call Tamaki cried about how Haruhi was his daughter, then a plan formed into my head. I smirked as I thought of all the pain I was going to cause them, and all I had to do was kill Tamaki Suoh. But first I have to get my team ready.

AN: I'M SO VERY VERY SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE. Anyways who do you think this unknown person is? And again I'M SOOOOOOOO VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER AND I'M SORRY ITS SO SHORT! I just wanted it to be here sooner so all of you can read it, but I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer.


	11. Chapter 10 Wait, that was quick!

A/N: I'm sorry for any grammar, spelling and/or OOCness. I also sorry if this seems like I haven't updated in a long time, I've been getting distracted watch a show on TNT called Perception(I can't really explain it well so if you don't know what it is look it up or something. Sorry) and then watching BBC's Sherlock(If you haven't seen that I'm pretty sure its just a modern Sherlock, but if you're interested in seeing what its about or more details you're going to look more up as well). THEN thinking what would happen if the two main characters from the show got together, kind of like a crossover. Now that I'm done with my little rant I shall start the story! OH and I don't own Ouran High School Host Club DDX

=================Haruhi's POV===================================

As I entered the room, I noticed that I was in a dark forest. There where no leaves on the trees and everything seemed dead. All of a sudden I felt like something was coming towards me so I quickly turned and grabbed what was coming towards me out of the air. When I caught it the object felt sharp and drew a thin straight line of blood from my hand. It was only then that I realized that I had caught a knife.

"Good, looks like you're not going to be a complete waste of time after all." Came a voice from behind me,

I quickly turned around and saw a women around my height. She wore a a black and purple corset tank top with black jeans and combat boots. Her snow white hair went down to her shoulders somehow making her glowing red cat like eyes, glow brighter, the must be Black Ace. She started to circle me as if I was her prey, with her right hand on her chin while the left held onto the elbow.

"I heard that I'm supposed to learn how to control my magic here, what are you doing assessing my skills to fight?" I asked

"Well yes its going to be pretty easy to tech you that, but I was just seeing if you were ready for the games" She said simply.

"Why would it be easy to tech me magic?"

"Well you see its instinctive." All of a sudden her hands where on fire, "For example lest say your being attack by fire," Black Ace snapped her fingers and flame dragons started to circle around me. "And you have no escape you wooooullllddd?" She said as her dragons started to swoop down and attack me.

"AHH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed running around frantically.

"Training you my dear," She laughed." Now I want you to look within yourself and find the power to protect you from being burned to a crisp, though it would be fun to watch."

I rolled my eyes, but did as she was told. Then suddenly, I felt like I was floating in a lake, but still able to breath. I opened my eyes to see that I had formed a water barrier around my self keeping the dragons at bay. I did what felt right next, I moved my hands up and the _slammed_ them down causing a giant wave to appear and put out the dragons.

Next I heard clapping and whistling coming from behind me, "See that wasn't as hard as it looked and you only walked away with some burns and scratches."

"Was it really necessary to attack me like that?"

"Yes. Now listen closely the game you are about to play is going to be very hard and VERY life threatening. Yes, yes, I know its sounds unbelievably _fun, _but I can't interfere until our life is in danger. So with that said I have taught you all you need to know so shoo." She said pushing to a black and white door.

"Wait, wait, wait. That's it, that's all you're going to tech me?"

"Yup, now go." Before I could do anything she opened the door and shoved me though the door.

==========================Black Ace's POV=========================

Wait wasn't I supposed to tell her the her powers are there most active when she has high emotions. I shrugged as I walked back into my forest, she would find out later.

A\N: Sorry for the little rambling at the top, and sorry if you think this is short, but I'll work harder to make longer, anyways THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. :D


	12. Chapter 11 Haruhi wakes up

A/N: Sorry for the late update school started *sighs*..ANYWAYS I got on today and saw there was 21 reviews OMG I never thought I would get that much so to the readers THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR READING YOU HAVE MADE ME A VERY HAPPY PERSON *tackles you all in a hug* Any ways ONWITH THE STORY Oh I forgot the disclaimer I WISHED I owned Ouran, NOW on with the story

========================Third Person Haruhi POV=====================

Haruhi woke up with a start and could hear nothing, but the soft breaths of people sleeping. She slowly got up twisting out of the grip of a boy who looked identical to Haruhi. '_He seems so familiar like I've met him before'_ She thought as she tried to remember from where.

Sighing Haruhi got up and looked around. The room was plain with a chair here, a couch there, only with a GAINT hole in the wall.

'How'd that get there?" She whispered. Only to get a reply of footsteps in the distance. Carefully Haruhi made her way over to the wall to investigate only to be greeted with a strange yet disturbing sight. Outside the crater (As she had decided to call it, hole sounded so….boring) was a man, well he looked more like a machine then anything else. His face was ripped in half showing the metallic face underneath the skin as his eyes glowed red light. His other half was regular with brown eyes, black hair and a smirk on his face, well half his face as if he enjoyed watching Haruhi's reaction.

"Why hello there, Haruhi. It's been quit awhile, though, from what I hear, you probably don't' recognize me." His voice sound robotic and had a sound of scraping metal when he talked.

"No, I don't, Who are you? More importantly _what _are you?" Haruhi asked getting over her shock

"Man, and I thought it was obvious. I'm a robot genius."

"But I thought robots didn't have emotion and well look like humans when there face is torn in half?

"Well sweat checks, I'd have to say that I'm proof they do. Now give me a minute I have to finish repairing myself." Haruhi watched, shocked as she watched his skin stretch over the other half of his face and all the other exposed robotic parts and picked up a brown over coat and put it on. He looked more human now his face fixed and the torn white shirt and black pants from earlier looked brand new.

"There that's better now." His voice sounded normal too. If Haruhi hadn't seen the metal underneath the skin she would have thought he was just a plain human.

"What's your now robo? Haruhi asked.

His eyes widened slightly and he smiled fondly before muttering, "Just like old times." Then answering with "Johnny, Johnny Metallic." Haruhi couldn't help but laugh at the name it was kind of ironic.

"Well you already know my named, so what do we do now?" Haruhi asked a sudden feeling of boredom that made her want to rip her hair out.

"Well, if you're up to it we could pull a prank on Luke." He said with a creepy smirk. Haruhi thought for a moment and decided that "Luke" was the one who was pried to her earlier, and with an evil smirk decide that it might be fun.

================================Luke POV======================

I woke up to the odd feeling of being moved. I opened my eyes and saw that I was still in the same place, so I decide to see what was going on. I sat up and looked behind me…..only to be met with the most terrifying sight I've EVER seen. Johnny and Haruhi holding a rope to a bungee strapped to a movable cart with I just so happened to be on. But before I could move they let go of the rope and sent me flying through the hole and straight down the hallway screaming…..like a woma- I meant a man. My sudden ride stopped when I hit a bump that sent me flying….straight into a wall.

By the time I made it back everyone was awake, and Haruhi and Johnny where on the floor rolling with laughter.

"You know even before Haruhi, You and her always did pull the crazies pranks." I growled out to the laughing pair.

"WAIT," the twins said, "Haruhi pulled pranks?"

"Yes, I guess it's hard to believe from what I've heard about how she was with you but before then she did indeed pull pranks. Like one time we were by a lake and when I woke up I was under water surrounded by an air bubble, covered in fish food. Let's just say I could barely walk or do anything for about a week." I said as I shuddered at the memory.

Haruhi suddenly got up, "Well, Luke, I didn't know that my so called twin brother, screamed like a girl." Which only earned a glare from me, a laugh from Akane, and a high five from Johnny. Damn evil robot.

"I DO NOT" I yelled only to see that the whole group where laughing.

"Well then how do you explain this" Johnny said as he put up a video on the wall of me from earlier, screaming like a girl. But if that wasn't bad enough he played it over and over and over. . Again for 45 MINUTES while laughing his ass off. So I did the only thing that felt right, I want to a corner and did what Tamaki did earlier, sulked and grew mysterious mushrooms.

"Stupid robots, stupid evil pain in the ass duo, stupid video." I murmured, while everyone just laughed.

A/N: So Haruhi FINALLY wakes up and meets a member from old gang.

Anyways since I've been gone for awhile AGAIN I might add I thought I would give you all a preview of what's going to happen next's';

"_TAMAKI LOOK OUT" Luke cried as he stepped in front of the masked man. He feel to the ground, badly injured. Then to masked man's surprised, Haruhi got up, though staggered a little bit, and charged towards the man with a murderous gleam in her eyes. _


	13. Chapter 12: The Masked Man

A/N: I DON'T OWN OURAN DX. To answer KurouKageTenshiFreedomfromru le question, well I am going to put that in this part of the story. I'M SOO VERY SORRY ABOUT THE LONG UPDATE *sigh* and I thought I was doing well for a while…key word I. NOW ON WITH THE STORY.

p.s. Sorry for any grammer, spelling or OOCness.

=========Unknown POV(the same person as chapter 10)==================================

Time: 7:30 A.M.

Location: Pendulum HQ ; Heads Office

I walked into the big offices of the head. He had the wall of windows closed and repainted the white walls to a dull grey, matching the carpet. In the center of the, nearly empty room, was a dark oak desk with a serious looking man that had his graying brown hair slicked back.

"I d believe you come bringing news about Black Ace then?" He asked. He's black eyes piercing mine _daring _me to tell him other wise.

"Yes sir. It seems she has no memory of us prior to meeting Kotoko and Ryoji Fujoka, and becoming their daughter."

"You mean those filthy traitors are still alive" A bored notes seeping though his words.

"Yes sir. It seems to me that after the destroyed one of our faculties. They ran away only to be mugged on the streets, though luckily recovering Haruhi was walking by and killed the muggers. We don't really know why but, then Haruhi erased all her memories, but that's not the point. Anyways we sent a demon to take of Kotoko, though after she died we couldn't find Ryoji." I finished

"Many I asked why you had to tell me things I already know! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! Now I want you to get Black Ace under control for I was just informed she killed one or more of the guards, _again_, so its your jog to keep her under control, so go get some we could hold against her."

A wicked grin stalked its way up my face as I replied, "Why of coarse…Mr. Suoh."

================Johnny's POV (Back with the gang)==============================

'Everything was peaceful, almost _too _peaceful' I thought. You would think after being chased by armed guards they would come after you but _no_, they have to wussy out and skip out on us. Now I. Just. SO. Bored. I have nothing to do and pulling pranks on Luke can only go so far.

_Flashback_

I was hiding in the dark part of the room where no one can see me and waited. I saw Luke coming close and decided to strike. I pulled out a pink Barbie gown pajama's and quickly switched them out for the ones the guards gave us earlier (though that's another flashback altogether) and burned his. Then I quickly sat next to Haruhi, who was wearing a black tank top, tan shorts and black hikers boots.

"WHAT THE HELL" screeched Luke.

"What's the matter now that you have to scream like a girl again" sighed the twins

"JOHNNY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Fumed Luke as he walked out in the pajamas.

"HAHAH….I c-can't…..AHAHA….th-that you didn't' notice." I said gasping for air as I laughed.

Then me, being a robot, took a picture forever capturing this moment.

_End of Flashback_

I smiled at the memory, though frowned when I heard footsteps coming near the door. The guards weren't due for another hour and everyone one of our little group was in the room…so who could that be.

My answer was met when a man about 6"2' came in with a plain masked on. None of the others noticed him, and just as I was about to say something, he pulled out a knife and stabbed Haruhi with it. She lat out a cry of pain before he put the knife through her leg. I watched all thid unable to move, unable to help. That's when I noticed a small device in his hand….it's VIRUS XX. Damn asshole used that to make me immobilized until its shut down.

Luke punches the guy in the head and sends him flying to the wall while the other's rush to Haruhi's side to see if she's okay. Tamaki had a look of pure panic as he ran up to her with inhuman speed.

"TAMAKI LOOK OUT" Luke cried as he stepped in front of the masked man. He feel to the ground badly injured. Apparently while everyone was focused on Haruhi, the man gained the upper hand on Luke and ran towards with an energy ball.

Then to the masked man's surprise, Haruhi got up, though staggered a bit, and charged towards the man with a murderous gleam in her eye. It wasn't a surprise really. Even though Haruhi forgot Luke everyday since then they hanged out and clicked like they did before she forgot everything.

Haruhi's hands were ablaze with dark red flame as she punched the man, leaving scars that will never heal. Then used earth to crash him into the wall at a brake neck pace, lastly she ran up to him and put a hand on his forehand, causing his eyes to cloud and him to scream and double over in fear and pain. All the while her eyes glowing a bright crimson red.

Haruhi leaned down and put her hand on his neck. Quickly he stopped screaming and his eyes refocused. "Who. Sent, You?" Haruhi growled out.

"P-Pendulum. T-T-T-T-T-."

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"Theywantedmetokilltheoneclos eststoyouandusethatasawarnin gnottodisobeythem!(They wanted me to kill the one closets to you and use that as a warning not to disobey them!) He said as fast as he could. After that he seemed to pass out, so Haruhi walked Luke and put his head in her lap. You could see the tears in her eyes and hear her mutter the words. "Maybe if I remembered then I would have noticed this sooner".

=================Unknown POV(the same guy as at the top)==========================

I watched through the screen the damage that was done. Not just the physical damage no, I was also looking at the emotional damage I inflicted as well. I laughed sinisterly and thought how much the boss would want to see this, but decided against it .This was only one step in my plan, I still had a long a wonderful journey ahead of me. Because nothing and I mean _**NOTHING**_will stand Gavin Yami's way of seeing my sister's dead cold eyes once again,.

_A/N: So how'd you like this chapter? BTW on a side note did anyone suspect it was going to be their (Luke and Haruhi's) brother as the unknown guy cause if you did the give yourself a cookie or something or a thumbs up that works as well. Anyways THANKS FOR READING :D _


	14. Chapter 14: Erela and Cormac

A/N: ARGHH I TOLD MYSELF I WOULDN'T UPDATE LATE AND WHAT DO I DO I UPDATE LATE I'M SOOOOOOOO VERY SORRY TO READERS RIGHT NOW . *sigh* welp guess I'm going to have to make this chapter REALLY long to make up for it so here goes. Now I don't own Ouran(sadly). I'm sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

==================Akane's POV=====================================================================

I watched, helplessly, as everything around me came undone. Luke was badly injured, Haruhi trying not to pass out from overuse of her powers, and Johnny not being able to move for some odd reason. 'Everything's going to be fine, all I need to do is awaken the Dragon Whisperer and then he can have a frightening chance" I thought '_But he doesn't deserve that_ _power, _YOU _DO.' _The greedy part of me argued.

I ignored the voice and walked over to Luke, and put my hand on his forehead. All the while Haruhi stared intently at me, her eyes still glowing a dim red.

"_Hear my words dragons of the Yami tribe. One of your own has fallen in battle and is in need of your help. Come to us now oh great Leader and help awaken the Whisperer." _I chanted loudly in an ancient tongue, the language of the Dragons.

"_Who dares calls the name of a dead clan?"_ Rang a deep voice.

"_Oh but they are not dead there are three left, just as for told." _

"_That cannot be I witness the destruction right before my eyes. I saw each of them- "_

I cut the voice off, "_That matters very little, as you can see two of the three are standing before you now. The Warrior and The Whisperer. Now There is no time for any more useless chatter, we have already wasted too much time already. The Whisperer is dieing and needs to be awakened for him to survive," _

As soon as I said this a dragon in the shape of a serpent came down through the walls. Its sky blue scales seem to shine brightly in the dim lighted room. Pitch black eyes held wisdom and sadness. It feet touched the ground and it glowed a bright gold. I watched as the dragons body got smaller and started to create a glowing silhouette of a human started to form. When the transformation was over, a woman stood where the dragon had been. Her hair was the color of her scales, sky blue, but she had a light olive skin tone. She wore black ancient robes that were decorated with red images of all types of dragons. Her face was twisted into a smirk, but her eyes(still the same) showed she knew the importance of why she was here.

"I should have know they still had some of them were alive, but that's beside the point." She said spoke in naturally with ease.

"Who are you?" Mori asked calmly, surprising me and everybody else.

"That is not of importance now" She said as she walked up to Luke.

"Don't you touch!" Haruhi yelled. Well more like whispered, she looked so close to passing out.

"My name is Narvona young child I do not wish to harm you or your brother. I'm just trying to help." Narvona said gently.

She laid her right hand on Luke's forehead and the other reached into her robes and brought out a shinning golden necklace that at the end of the chain had an ancient looking key on it. Narvona leaded in on her right hand and muttered a few words somehow causing her hand to glow….no wait not her hand but Luke's forehead. She lifted her hand and there glowing was a…keyhole. My eyes widened as I finally realized what was going on, Narvona was awakening the Whisper.

"What the HELL is going on?" Yelled Hikaru.

I sighed but replied anyways, "She is performing a ritual that will save Luke's life."

"How is that going to work then?" Kyoya said calmly, which in all honesty scared the crap out of me.

"You see a long time ago in the days the sun was young, there lived a place that was split in half. On side dark, the other side dark both ruled by dragons in the shape of humans named, well as original as it sounds, Light and Dark. They were always trying to find a way to get into a war with the other; claim one stole their bracelet or the other attacked and sacrificed the livestock. You know the usual-"

"How is sacrificing the usual?" interrupted Kaoru.

"Yes, I would also like to know." Kyoya said getting out a notebook and pencil.

"Is this really important right now. I mean really Haruhi is passed out-"

"OH NO, NOT MY PERCOUIS DAUGHTER. HOW COULD I NOT NOTICE THIS. QUICK GET EVERY DOCTOR WE KNOW HERE QUICK." Tamaki said rushing over to Haruhi and cradling her in his arms.

I sighed then face palmed. Then, looking at everyone in the room, said "Is there going to be anymore interruptions?"

Honey raised his hand and said, with such a innocent face that even I found adorable, "Can we have some yummy cake?"

As soon as Honey said something, a girl with long dirty blonde hair came in and handed a HUGE cake to honey. She had kind sea green eyes and smile. Her wear a white turtle neck sweater with long jeans and hiking boots. Her skin was light blue and seemed to make the room brighter just by walking in. It took me a minute to realize that it was Erela.

"ERA, OMG YOU'RE HERE. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" I screamed at her talking her into a hug.

She laughed lightly and returned the hug, "It's okay Kany, it's just that _someone _decided that we had to stop at everywhere to get all of ours weapons plus a few more."

"Cormy's here too. I thought you too _hated _each other.?"

"Well we sor-

"DON'T CALL ME CORMY ITS CORMAC GET IT RIGHT YOU UNDER SIZED SQURRIL." yelled a man in the door way. He was carrying a body with an brown…..OH MY GOD I FORGOT THAT JOHNNY WAS PARLIZED BY SOMETHING.

Cormac walked over to our little circle (Narvona not noticing of course, still absorbed in fixing Luke) and dropped Johnny right on the floor. Not to carefully I might add.

"Mac be nice to him he can't move." scolded Erela.

"Well he was heavy as hell I'm not going to gently put him down or hold him." Cormac said while shrugging his shoulders, "Hey what's this…..don't care going to smash it." He then through an un known device against the wall and hit it vigorously. Made me feel bad for the thing.

"Thank god finally. I thought no one was going to get ride of VIRUS XX and that I would be stuck like that till well some one accidentally stepped on it. That reminds me Cormac how'd you know to destroy it."

"I don't know I just saw the thing and it got on my nerves so I smashed it."

Everyone sighed ,well almost everyone. The people Haruhi knew (as well as her) didn't sigh (they had confused faces though) and Luke.

"Um A-chan, can you tell me why the these people are here" Honey said.

"That reminds me, the story I was telling everyone about. Yes now were was I, OH YES the sacrificing. Anyways finally Light and Dark finally got a reason to fight and it ended up destroying almost half the world. Then….well to summarize it a man trapped the dragons in his body and passed it down his family ever since, which as you guessed were the Yami's." I finished feeling proud to have answered his question.

"That still didn't answer my question. Who are these two?" Honey said looking confused. Wait he asked that, really I heard something else. Weird.

"Oh these are Cormac Zarmen and Erela Mitc-"

"Actually it's…..um Zarmen now." Erela said blushing.

"…..Did I hear that right?" I asked

"Yea during our little separation, we stuck together and became a couple. We even have a kid now, he's staying at a friend's house for now though." Cormac explained, putting his arm around Erela shoulders.

"WHAT…HOW."

"Well you see when two people love each other…" Cormac started.

"EW, NO, JUST EW. Not that part since when did this…relationship start?" Johnny said for me because I was currently to amazed about anything else. Which I'm thankful for I did NOT need to hear anymore of what was being said.

"I really don't know. It just sort of happened, I guess." Erela said turning as red as a tomato.

"How olds your son?" Narvona said, making EVERYONE jump.

"What are you doing you're suppose to be helping Luke." I said

All she did was point over to Luke, who was completely fine. He was breathing normally and was still on Haruhi's lap even though Haruhi was _still being held by Tamaki. Both were sleeping peacefully, with such innocence on their face you wouldn't even know all the trauma they've been through. In her sleep, Haruhi reached out and grabbed Luke's hand and held on tightly, it made my whole group "aw" slightly at the cuteness of their bound as brother and sister. _

"_So is it true Haruhi lost her memories?" Cormac said. _

"_Yea." Was all I said. _

"_It seems that even through this there bound as siblings remain." Erela said quietly._

_Footsteps echoed from down the hall, before anyone could reply. Everyone tensed and got ready to do what needs to be done if faced danger. To our surprise a tiny man came in holding a scroll. He had dark brown hair that went down to the middle of his back and wore black chain mail as well as a black long sleeved old time shit. He was very tan and seemed to have a sword on his belt that clinked slightly on his metal boots as he walked in. All in all, it looked like he came straight out of the middle ages. _

"_It would be most pleasant if all you could follow me to another room. It seems this one has faced to many, as you say, issues to be deemed adequate to stay in for long," He said with posh voice. _

_As he walked away, I noticed that he set the scroll down on the floor near the entrance. We all followed, Johnny carrying Luke, like a bag of floorer, and Tamaki holding Haruhi bridle style, he also carried her gently then the other, who was to say letting Luke hit almost every surface. _

_I was about to yell at him, when we made it to our destination._

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope that is long enough for you to make up for my long leave. I also FINALLY introduced Erela and Cormac, which I have been waiting patiently for the right time (give you a hint for the next chapter, I wanted them to show up when the games where about to start the games.) As I said earlier I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VERY SORRY I LEFT FOR SO LONG._


End file.
